歡樂谷小屋
|subtitle = 黑鑽山屋}} The Pleasant Valley cabins is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Background These cabins, with the largest called called Black Diamond lodge before the war, once housed the wealthy and the powerful who visited the luxurious Pleasant Valley resort. After the War, the rich-cum-raiders repurposed them as arenas, housing, storage, and other elements necessary for the rising tribe. Layout Pleasant Valley cabins, is located north of Pleasant Valley Ski Resort. It is separated by a central road adjacent to a rock face. The lower area consists of large houses, an arena with a line of shanties each side of the entrance and a group of small cabins. The upper area consists of large houses and a motel. Along the lower road there are a series of small shanties each side of the arena entrance. The shanties contain two armor workbenches, a weapons workbench, a chemistry station and two cooking stations. Points of interest The cabins stretch on the northern slope of the mountain, surrounding the meandering main road. The northwestern cluster is perhaps the most rich in potential loot, as it contains two safes in the northwestern cabins, together with a magazine spawn point and a chemistry station just the opposite, together with remnants of the raiders' trading post and bar. There's also the arena, with a random raider power armor in the center, surrounded by raider bodies, with the adjacent chalet that served as a viewing station containing armor workbenches and another magazine spawn point. There are random plans by the workbenches themselves, on the shelves. The northern cluster of cabins overlooking the valley below contains two cooking station, a weapons workbench in the eastern cabin, and two magazine spawn points in the western and eastern cabins respectively. The northeastern cabin and the restaurant/lodge in the northeast contain assorted loot and terminals. The lodge in particular has a custom terminal from Greene Custom Defense Systems, allowing for generating security keys. The grand lodge in the center is partially collapsed, but contains a lot of potential loot, including a steamer trunk, a magazine spawn point behind the podium, and two bobbleheads in the central section. The looted shop in the northeastern part also contains a magazine spawn point. Up the hill is the playground, with minor assorted loot. 值得注意的物品 * 掠奪者動力裝甲 - 競技場中央。 * 潔拉丁·費茲蒙的全像卡帶 - 旅館西南邊櫃檯上。 * 霍頓·麥莫立克的全像卡帶 - 在連結競技場的房子樓上。 * 洛利的全像卡帶 - 在有著紅門的小屋床上。 * 恰恩西的筆記 - 在西北邊數過去第二棟小屋樓上，外頭馬路有著Keep Out警示牌。 * 崔佛的筆記 - 道路盡頭大房子內臥房的終端機下。 * 菲莉絲的筆記 - 旅館外頭山坡上有台載著小艇的車，筆記在小艇上。 * TNT圓頂鑰匙2 - 上述崔佛筆記的屋子陽台底下的牆壁保險箱內，需要屋內終端機產生的密碼才能打開。 * 布羅迪房間鑰匙 - 秘神會探子任務過程會找到，在旅館內的旅行袋。 * 歡樂谷內網備忘錄 - 同上，布羅迪房間的提箱內。 * 秘神會：閨秘全像卡帶和奧莉維亞·瑞佛斯秘神女的登入 - 布羅迪的終端機內。 * Two random magazines: ** On a bed, on the upper floor of the house connected to the arena. ** On the back veranda, on a podium. * Two recipes: Outside the highest cabin in the outdoor seating area. * Two recipes: In the kitchen of the motel at the top of the hill. * Two recipes: Near the fire pit surrounded by the three small cabins. * Recipe: On the kitchen bench in the small cabin with the yellow door. * Recipe: In the shanty with two fridges. * Three plans: In the small shanties adjacent to the arena with the armor workbenches. * Stealth Boy: In the dinghy near the motel at the top of the hill. Appearances The Pleasant Valley cabins appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Pleasant valley cabins overall.png F76 PVC 1.png FO76 Pleasant valley cabins.png FO76 Pleasant valley cabins Top.png FO76 Pleasant valley cabins btm.png FO76_Pleasant valley cabins cutthroat symbol.png en:Pleasant Valley cabins ru:Хижины в Плезент-Вэлли Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations